


Flicker Skirt

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Skirts, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow had seen many interesting things during his time as a hunter. He’d even started a wager with Bart on who could find the most obscure shit possible. So Qrow was used to the unexpected. A part of Qrow even considered himself a veteran, and would have bet that nothing could ever surprise him. Nothing took him by surprise anymore, nothing except the site of Taiyang in a skirt. Not that Qrow's going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBaewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/gifts).



> Based off ironwoodisbae's prompt: “The skirt is short on purpose.”

Qrow had seen many interesting things during his time as a hunter. He’d even started a wager with Bart on who could find the most obscure shit possible – Bart was winning, but Qrow blamed that on the fact that Bart tended to pick missions that took him to areas most people had avoided for decades, if not longer. Of course there’d be items there that most people didn’t know about. So Qrow was used to the unexpected. A part of Qrow even considered himself a veteran, and would have bet that nothing could ever surprise him.

He’d have lost money on that bet.

“Does this skirt make my butt look big?” Tai twisted and looked over his shoulder in the mirror. “I think this makes my butt look big.”

“What are you wearing?” Qrow asked. He let the door fall shut behind him as he walked towards Tai. “Actually, you know what? I know what you’re wearing. But why are you wearing a skirt? And where’s your shirt?”

“This?” Tai fingered the red, black, and gold plaid skirt. “Yang was worried that they’d make her butt look big, so I was going to show her that it made everyone’s butt look bigger than what they really are.” He frowned at his reflection and turned to look at himself from the side. “It’s kind of short, don’t you think?”

Qrow snorted. “You’re built like a fucking tree, Tai. No matter what you do, that skirt is always going to be short.” He stepped closer and swatted at Tai’s ass. “And I hate to break it to you, but you didn’t have that much of an ass to begin with.”

Tai scowled at Qrow. “I have a great ass.”

“For fucking, sure,” Qrow said easily. “But I like a little something to hold.”

“Jerk,” Tai muttered, and turned back to face the mirror. “I have a great ass and you’re just jealous.”

Qrow grinned and leaned against Tai, looping his arms over Tai’s shoulders. “Would you feel better if I showed you how much I love that ass?”

Tai crossed his arms and glared at Qrow in the mirror. “I don’t want pity sex, Qrow.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Tai, when have I ever give you pity sex?” Tai’s lips thinned but he didn’t reply. “It’s just sex, Tai,” Qrow said. “And unless it’s angry sex,” his eyes flashed red in the mirror and Tai felt his mouth go dry, “then it’s just sex.” Qrow pushed himself against Tai until their bodies were flush together and Tai could feel Qrow’s growing hardness against the back of his thigh.

“What makes you think I even want sex?” Tai asked. He raised his chin and stared at Qrow. “What then?”

“Then I let go you and you get to tell Yang that the skirt makes everyone’s butt look big. It’s got petticoats sewn in, what do you expect to happen?”

“I don’t even know why it has petticoats,” Tai mumbled. He cleared his throat and tightened his arms across his chest. “And what if I say yes?”

Qrow’s fingers dug into Tai’s upper arms. “Then I plan on sucking you off,” he growled, “with you wearing that ridiculous skirt. And then I’d bend you over the dresser and fucking you senseless.”

Tai shivered and felt the skirt flutter against his legs; he felt the unfamiliar brush of air against his thighs and felt want slam into him, leaving him breathless.

“Yes,” he breathed, “yes.”

Qrow didn’t wait for him to say anything else. He tugged Tai around and slammed him into the dresser next to the mirror. Tai grunted and then Qrow’s lips – dry and slightly chapped – were on his, hot and demanding.

Qrow’s hands trailed up Tai’s thighs and slowly pushed up the skirt. He pulled his head back and tilted it to the side. “Are you not wearing underwear?” His fingers stroked over the smooth skin on Tai’s thighs and Tai shuddered. “Never knew you to go commando,” Qrow murmured, and nipped at Tai’s jawline.

“My boxers were too long for the skirt,” Tai whispered and let his head drop back so Qrow could reach his neck. “It looked weird.”

Qrow laughed and sucked a mark into the skin beneath Tai’s ear. “Maybe I should get you some new underwear, if you’re going to insist on wearing short skirts.” He cupped Tai’s ass with one hand and let his over slide up Tai’s thigh to trace the edge of Tai’s cock. “Something lacy, perhaps?” He dragged his teeth across Tai’s skin and bit at his collarbone. “Maybe satin?” Tai shivered and Qrow smirked. “Definitely satin.”

“I thought you were trying to get in my ass, not get me in underwear,” Tai said, and Qrow bit his collarbone again.

“You know,” Qrow said, “they do make underwear with holes in it.” He winked at Tai and Tai flushed. “Maybe I should get you some of that instead.”

“ _Qrow_ ,” Tai hissed, and Qrow hid his face against Tai’s neck, his shoulders shaking with his laughter. “Don’t you dare,” Tai said, and Qrow only laughed harder. “I mean it, Qrow.”

Qrow grinned. “We’ll see.”

Tai gave him a look. “You do and I’m making you wash them.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “Tai, I’ve literally had my tongue in your ass. Do you really think washing your underwear is going to bother me?”

Tai flushed darker. “I’m not wearing assless underwear.”

Qrow waggled his eyebrows. “Yet.”

Tai huffed out a breath and kicked at Qrow’s leg. “Keep talking and you’re walking out emptyhanded.”

“I’d always be walking out emptyhanded, but fine, you’ve made your point.” Qrow cupped Tai’s ass and kissed him against, so hard that Tai’s head was forced back and he protested softly. Qrow licked at his lips in apology and then slid to his knees, his face level with the edge of Tai’s skirt.

“I like you in this,” he said, looking up at Tai from under his lashes. “It makes it easier to do this.” He flipped the skirt up with one hand, wrapped his fingers around Tai’s half-hard cock, and pushed himself up on his heels to lick at Tai’s cock as though he were ice-cream on a hot, summer day.

Tai groaned and his hands clenched around the edge of the dresser. “I’m going to have to give this skirt back to Yang,” he told Qrow. Qrow licked up the length of Tai’s cock and sucked gently at the tip and Tai bit back another groan.

“I’ll get her a new one,” Qrow said when his mouth was free. He nuzzled his nose against the side of Tai’s cock and stroked it slowly. “You smell like my soap,” he growled.

Tai nodded, though Qrow couldn’t see it. “I just got out of the shower,” he said.

“And you used my soap,” Qrow said. His hand tightened around Tai’s ass, fingers digging into flesh and muscle. “You smell like _me._ ”

Tai laughed breathlessly. “That was kind of the point.” He looked down, trying to see Qrow’s expression, but the skirt had fallen back down at some point and all he could see was Qrow’s hair sticking out from underneath the hem. Tai sucked in a deep breath and his hands tightened against the dresser.

“Good,” Qrow said, and he licked his way back up Tai’s cock before opening his mouth and letting himself suck his way down to where his hand was still stroking Tai.

Tai moaned and thrust weakly into Qrow’s mouth. He could see the skirt moving as Qrow bobbed his head up and down, his hand a counterpoint to the wetness of his mouth, and Tai felt tension trill down his spine to settle in his gut.

“Qrow,” he moaned, and thrust again. Qrow just sucked harder, pulling back until just the tip of Tai’s cock was on his tongue before sliding Tai’s cock back down his mouth. Each time he let his hand inch lower down Tai’s cock and each time Tai slid further and further into Qrow’s mouth, until he was hitting the back of Qrow’s throat and Qrow was moaning and humming around him.

Tai keened softly when Qrow hollowed his cheeks, couldn’t stop the full-throated groan that Qrow ripped from when he sucked, hard and fast, so that Tai’s back was arching, pressing himself deeper down Qrow’s throat. If it bothered Qrow, Tai couldn’t tell. His mind was pleasantly blank, save for the buzzing pleasure that filled his thoughts and made his arms and legs itch and his toes curl.

“Qrow,” he whimpered. “Qrow I’m gonna, Qrow I’m so close.”

Qrow pulled off him in one rush and Tai cried out, his cock suddenly cold now that Qrow’s mouth was no longer around it, and Qrow pulled his face out from under the skirt.

“Lube?” he asked, his voice rough around the edges, and Tai kicked at the bottom drawer frantically.

Qrow laughed softly. “I don’t know why I always ask, it’s not like you’ve store it anywhere else.” He tugged the drawer open and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube and raised an eyebrow. “I remember this being a lot fuller last week.”

Tai looked at the bottle and then at the far wall and said nothing. Qrow grinned and reached up to pull Tai off the dresser so he could spin him around until he was bent over it instead. “Someone’s been having fun,” he teased, and Tai thumped the dresser with a fist.

“Will you just fuck me already?” he gasped.  

“Well,” Qrow said with a short laugh, “when you put it that way.” He quickly lubed up his fingers and traced the curve of Tai’s ass to his hole. He teased it, rubbing at the rim until Tai growled and pushed his hips back at Qrow.

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to-” his voice cut off with a choked cry as Qrow pushed a finger in. Tai collapsed atop the dresser, whimpering brokenly as Qrow stretched him. “Qrow,” he whined, “Qrow, please.”

“Ssh,” Qrow said softly, and kissed the small of Tai’s back. He scratched a hand down Tai’s side and Tai wailed, his hips jerking back between the dresser and Qrow’s fingers.

He wailed louder when Qrow pulled his fingers out of him and slid in his cock, cool with lube. “Qrow, please. I need,” he took a deep breath and let it out harshly when Qrow rested over him, angled his hips, and thrust deep, brushing against his prostate and sending Tai scrabbling at the dresser.

Qrow gripped Tai’s hips, angled himself again, and began to thrust hard and fast into Tai. “Just imagine,” Qrow panted against Tai’s back, “how easy this would be if I got you that underwear.”

Tai ground himself down against Qrow. “How are you still talking?” His back bowed as Qrow slammed into him and he keened softly.

“Practice,” Qrow grunted, and then his hand was around Tai’s cock, jerking him in tandem to the thrust of his cock in Tai and Tai panted, his body shaking and nerves alight with lust. It was almost too much; his mind swirled, ablaze with sensation and as Qrow dug his nails in to Tai’s hip, as he bit down on Tai’s shoulder, Tai came, screaming and shaking and spilling over the skirt and dresser.

Qrow fucked him through the aftershocks, drawing out Tai’s orgasm until Tai couldn’t tell if it was one orgasm or many, and he didn’t care. Qrow thrust in, faster and faster until he cried out and came, shuddering against Tai and Tai whimpered as he felt Qrow spill hot inside him.

Qrow rested his hands on either side of Tai’s head, and they breathed deeply, each trying to catch their breath. Then Qrow slid out of Tai and slumped to the floor next to him; Tai let his head thump against the dresser and laughed weakly. “That was different,” he said.

Qrow snorted and curled a hand around Tai’s ankle; he rubbed his thumb over the bone and let his head rest against Tai’s thigh. “It was a good different.” He tightened his fingers around Tai’s leg. “I want to do it again.”

Tai’s knees buckled and Qrow held him up until Tai could catch his balance. “You can’t mean now,” Tai asked faintly. “You’re better off getting reacquainted with your own hands at this point.”

Qrow scraped his nails over the skin at the back of Tai’s ankle and Tai shivered. “Not now,” Qrow murmured, and his hand moved up Tai’s leg until he was petting at the soft skin behind Tai’s knee. “But again, sometime.” He ghosted a kiss over Tai’s leg and pressed his forehead against him. “Sometime soon.”

Tai laughed and closed his eyes. “Ask me when I can walk again, and then we’ll see.”

Qrow grinned. “I don’t feel like waiting hours, Tai.”

Tai nudged him with his knee and Qrow laughed. “You’re good, Qrow, but you’re not that good.” He shifted his weight and winced. “I wouldn’t mind lying down,” he admitted. “My back is aching.”

Qrow pushed himself to his feet with a groan and stroked a hand down the line of Tai’s back. “Come on, old man,” he teased. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Call me old one more time,” Tai grumbled, but he gave Qrow his hand so he could pull him up, and when Qrow wrapped an arm around his waist, Tai didn’t argue. Qrow helped him to the bed and tucked him in before curling up next to him. “Next time,” Tai mumbled, “you get to be the one bent over the desk.”

“We’ll see,” Qrow said, amused. He scooted over until he could rest his head on Tai’s chest. “Go to sleep, Tai, we can talk more later.”

Tai nodded sleepily and brought his hand up to cup Qrow’s cheek. “Stay the night?” he asked softly, and Qrow nodded, tilting his head so he could kiss the palm of Tai’s hand.

“Of course,” Qrow murmured.

“Good,” Tai said with a smile. He stroked his fingers across Qrow’s face and closed his eyes. “I’ll see you when I wake.”

“Sleep, Tai.” He settled himself more comfortably atop Tai and closed his eyes. “I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
